


Come up roses

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Florist Yamaguchi, Flowers, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Roleplay, Shyness, sort of, those two are so shy I'm just nfhgkre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is looking for flowers but finds something even more beautiful.<br/>Flowershop AU / Florist!Yamaguchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come up roses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Tsukkiyama Week 2016: Flowers  
> Beta'd by the awesome Vin~ Thanks a lot !  
> Enjoy~

“Can I help you?”

Kei turned around to the sound of a familiar voice, facing away from the flowers he was previously viewing, and found himself face to face with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. This bright smile belonged to a cute brunet with sparkly deep-brown eyes, and the most adorable freckles.

“Flowers,” Kei answered coldly, trying to regain his composure. Being all flustered about someone like this wasn't like him at all. “I'm looking for flowers, with a certain meaning.”

“Well, I think you've come to the right place, because this so happens to be a flower shop.” The young man said with a cheeky smile.

_Sassy_ , Kei thought. He was starting to like that

“I'm sorry if I offended you,” the brunet said, misinterpreting Kei's silence. “Sometimes I don't really … think about what I'm saying.”

Kei looked at him in his beautiful eyes.

“I don't mind”, he replied with a smile.

“O-oh, okay, then … hum … wha-what do you want to say?” The young man became an interesting shade of red, “I mean, with the flowers, th-the message behind them.” He stuttered, looking at the floor, playing nervously with his fingers.

_Cute._

“I was thinking of flowers that express affection,” Kei said, still looking at the florist, who had raised his eyes from the floor and was now staring at him, his cheeks still red.

“We have several kinds of flowers that express affection, according to the _kind_ of affection you want to convey.” The brunet replied, leading Kei where different vases of flowers were displayed.

_A flower buffet?_

“If you want to express your devoted admiration to the person, I would suggest honeysuckles. However, if it's for a friend, maybe something more like ivy arranged with primroses for childhood friends, periwinkles for the fond memories, and chervil for sincerity.”

Kei looked at the florist while trying to memorize all the information given to him.

“Some of them aren't flowers.” He finally said.

“People tend to think that a bouquet is only made of flowers,” the young man replied with a smile. “But beauty, as well as emotion, isn't all about showing off. Little details play a big part, too. For example, if I make a whole bouquet of roses of different colors, they will overshadow each other and it will create an imbalance without beauty, and because of this, your feelings won't reach the person. But, if I take one or two roses of the same color and brighten them up with graceful and discreet herbs and leaves, I create a harmony, all with the help of a small but nonetheless elegant plainness!”

A pause.

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry!” The young man started panicking. “I did it again, I can't believe it, I'm so sorry!” He was bowing so low, Kei was afraid he might break in half.

“It's okay,” Kei said, trying to calm him. He put his hands on the florist's shoulders to reassure him. “It's actually pretty interesting, you seem to really like your job, and that's a wonderful thing.”

“Really?” The brunet raised his head, he had tears in his eyes. “You mean it?”

_Adorable._

Kei took a sprig of chervil and offered it to the florist.

“Yes,” he smiled, causing the young man to relax, and giggle.

“How about you tell me the words that remind you of this person, and I'll put them into flowers?”

Kei thought for a moment.

“Childhood.” He finally said.

The young man looked at him with interest.

“So it's for a friend?”

“Maybe.” Kei answered with a smirk, making the little florist blush again. “But, also admiration, and affection,” he paused then stared at the brunette. “And a little bit of love.”

The young man was now a deep shade of red from his head to his neck. Kei licked his lips, he was really, really, starting to like this.

“So... um...” A faint voice brought him out of his reverie. “What are they like … the person you l-like, I mean.”

“Cute,” Kei answered right away. “They're a real chatterbox, often talk about uninteresting things, are amazed by everything and anything, clumsy and not good with people. But, above all, they're hardworking, relentless, radiant, passionate with their work, and the best thing that ever happened to me.”

The brunette was staring wide-eyed at Kei, with the finished bouquet in his hands.

“You must really like them.” He said, holding out the bouquet to Kei.

Kei looked at the bouquet in his hands.

“I love him,” he whispered.

He then looked at the young man, offering him the bouquet.

“I love you,” he mumbled awkwardly, trying to hide his blushing face. After such a confession, those three words were still the most embarrassing thing to say for Kei.

“Tsukki!” The brunette cried, jumping into his lover's arms. “I love you, too!”

“I know,” he said with a content sigh. “However, seeing you all embarrassed and cute made me kind of horny. You're finishing early, right? I'll wait for you.”

He then pecked Yamaguchi's lips, exited the flower shop, leaving his far-too-flustered-to-work boyfriend alone.

 


End file.
